Happy New Years Canada
by Urikol
Summary: Canada is left out at the new years party, but he will soon see that this year won't be the same. RussiaxCanada.


Just a quick short. ^^ Enjoy.

XXX

It was somewhere after the countdown. Everyone was having a blast at the party, except one, Canada. All the countries were invited, it was amazing that Canada was noticed enough to be invited as well, still even so, he didn't know who invited him, but it didn't seem to be anyone here. Every time he spoke to someone it was 'who are you' and a strange look every once in a while. Canada felt more left out than ever. Everyone had someone to talk to and get drunk with even, but him. He tried to talk to them but even his own brother didn't recognize him. All this was no surprise to him but still, he tried his best to but on a smile anyway. After a while, Canada decided to head home, but just before he could even touch the door handle, a swift hand grabbed his. He glanced up at the tall man that had snatched his hand. It was Russia. Russia smiled, but not the creepy smile that everyone had gossiped about some times before, but a soft gentle smile.

"Where are you going Matvey?" He asked as he turned Canada to face him.

Canada could only stare, surprised that he knew who he was, not only that but he knew his human name. Canada opened his mouth to talk, but he only stuttered. The one chance he got to talk to someone that actually knew him and he couldn't say even one word to him.

"I-I..." Finally, he said something, but that wasn't enough, "I w-was just, I-I mean. U-um..."

Canada felt a little nervous talking to Russia, he just couldn't seem to do it. All this time from being invisible and lonely, he didn't know what to say now, now that he actually could say something. He decided he should just leave then. He didn't want to trouble Russia, but just as he tried to open the door again Russia immediately grabbed his other hand. Canada gasped in shock. This worried him, could the first person to notice him just be a pervert? A stalker? What did Russia want so badly that he couldn't let Canada just go home?

"Matvey, don't be nervous, talk to me"

Canada gulped. What could he say to Russia? The man was older than he was he probably has already heard it all.

"H-H-Hello..." was all Canada could say, he felt so stupid for not being able to say anything.

Russia giggled at his attempt though, which made Canada feel more ridiculous. Russia let go of Canada's hand, but then held them properly this time, more comfortably.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me Matvey, I invited you after all"

Canada couldn't believe it, the one and only person that remembered to invite him was Russia of all people, though he should have guessed seeing as Russia did notice him before he left.

"Y-You, i-invited me?"

"Da"

"...Why?"

Russia gave Canada a strange look, just like everyone else, only a little less stranger. Still it was enough to make him feel bad.

"I-I'm sorry, I... I mean, I-I was just-"

Russia placed a finger on Canada's lips and Canada immediately stopped himself from talking. Then, Russia leaned in a kissed Canada's lips softly. Canada would have panicked, or he should have panicked, but, he actually liked the feeling of Russia's lips on his. Canada closed his eyes and just, enjoyed it. He enjoyed it until the thought of Russia just doing this cause he was drunk came to mind. Immediately Canada pulled away. Russia stared, confused.

"You do not like that?"

"N-No, I-I mean, well, maybe, b-but... I'm not going t-to kiss you or anyone when they're drunk..."

Canada looked away. He slipped his hands out of Russia's grasp and turned away, hoping Russia would just leave. The thought of that coming though, it was enough to bring tears to Canada's eyes, as hard as he tried not to show them. Then, he felt Russia's hands his shoulders.

"I'm not drunk, I never took a sip of vodka, wine, or any other alcoholic beverage ever since the day started"

Canada looked over his shoulder at Russia to see his face. He was serious. Canada turned to face Russia and tried to smile, but his happiness left him as soon as it came.

"I'm sorry, Russia... I-I must seem like a hopeless mess to you"

"нет, I don't think so"

Canada's eyes peeked up at Russia. Canada smiled shyly. He might have actually made a new friend, one that won't forget him, but from the kiss he got, Russia was probably planning on being more than just friends.

"R-Russia... d-do you-"

"Ivan"

"E-Eh?"

"Call me Ivan"

"Ok, Ivan... Do you... I mean, w-why did you kiss me?"

Russia smiled.

"I like you, Matvey"

Russia then wrapped his arms around Canada and gently pulled him into a hug.

"You had a lonely Christmas, Da? You won't have a lonely New years. Not this year... and neither will I"

Canada felt Russia's warm body against his, he wrapped his arms around Russia and lay his head on his chest. He knew why Russia was lonely, even though everyone knew him, no one seemed to like him. So, no one talked to him, probably. They were both lonely people, people that needed someone to be there for them.

"Ivan..."

"...Da?"

"Thank you"

Bliss. The feeling of being loved, and wanted and noticed... It was better than anything Canada could imagine. He just wanted to stay in Russia's arms forever. He didn't care now that no one else realized he was there. He only cared about one thing that night, Russia.

"Happy new year Matvey"

"Happy new year Ivan"

XXX

Happy New Years everyone. ^^


End file.
